Words: Anything Can Happen
by iCHiCKEN
Summary: Words are just sounds that hold the power to destroy and break or mend and save. But the people who choose to make those sounds can truly surprise you... At 20 Kurt's life was turned upside down. Feeling trapped in what was his dream; he decided to up and move. But when a familiar face from his past comes to light, his world is once again turned upside down... or rightside up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**

**This is my first fic and is currently unbeta-ed, first chapter is really short but I felt that's all there was to set the scene really. Future chapters will be longer.**

**Endgame: Kurt x Sebastian (this is Blaine friendly)**

**Rating: M for future chapters**

**I do not own Glee or any of the songs that may be featured (probably not)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"So what was the meaning to this nice quiet dinner. It was nice and all but I can't help shaking the feeling that you're going to give me some bad news" he asked in a hesitant yet confident voice

"Nothing... can't a guy just treat his boyfriend to a nice home cooked dinner, that we haven't done in forever mind you, for no reason"

"Yes, boyfriends can do that but I hate to be a buzzkill but if you have some bad news can you just tell me now then we can laugh it off and eat dessert..." dropping his voice a few octaves he leaned in and whispered huskily "...or you know, be dessert"

Quickly jumping away from him, "nononono, can we- can we um maybe not do that. Just cuddle up and watch a movie or something"

"Okay yeah sure, but whatever it is can you just tell me now because I'm starting to worry. You have that guilty face on and you've prolonged this as long as you possibly could. What could you have done that's caused so mu-"

"_I _was with someone!"

It was as if you could hear his glass heart drop and break into a thousand pieces, his perfect illusion of his lover replaced by unwanted images of his lover kissing someone that wasn't him. Words caught in a fight with his sobs, both wanting to escape but neither have the courage to. His eyes fighting the salty rivers that were begging to flow freely. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. How they were supposed to end. They were supposed to get their happily ever after, in a palace with kids and a dog or two. This person in right of him was supposed to be his Prince Charming, his saviour, his forever.

_Forever_.

Just cluster of sounds that creatively arranged themselves to break his heart. Just one word that can ultimately lead to broken promises along with many broken hearts - his among many - in its path. Nothing lasts forever right? But they were supposed to. They were supposed to break statistics. Prove everyone who ever said they were wrong just how right they were, how happy they were. Show all the jerks and neanderthals just how much true love can concur.

_True love_.

What is true love? What they had? What they were supposed to have shared? Was it the long late night calls about nothing just to hear each other's voices. The cute nicknames that no-one else understood. Cuddles and shy kisses just because you could. Feeling secure and safe in their arms. The idea that although you have given them your heart, they have also given you theirs with just as much trust. The act of making love. Romantic comedy movie cliché moments. The feeling that you can take on the world and its axis no matter what it throws at you; as long you were by their side. Was that true love?

No, because that's what they had and look how he ended up... Heartbroken. Alone. How could the person that saved you, helped you get back on track; be the exact same person to rip your heart out and stamp on it? How could his knight, his Prince Charming, his only remaining reason of living break him? He was supposed to be different. Not like the rest of them. And he wasn't. He was worse.

And he couldn't take it.

So he walked away.

Away from his lover.

Away from his hero.

From his heart, soul and last remaining source of happiness.

Away from his reason to live.

So he walked away and didn't look back...All because of four words...

He walked away from Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**Kurt Hummel is now single.**_

4 days; 301 missed calls; 116 unread texts; 63 voicemails; 13 emails; 42 Facebook inboxes; 32 Facebook notifications.

Kurt shut himself away from the world. Away from all his friends, old and new. As well as his co-workers. Even his boss at ; Isabella. Kurt lay in his bed, unmoving. If you were just an innocent bystander that happened to see him you would simply think he was asleep. Hoever, this was not that case. Kurt couldn't sleep. When we did it was restless and he normally woke up a few hours later on the verge of tears. Kurt did keep to his normal shower and moisturising routine and ate as much as he could possible stomach. But he didn't converse with anyone. He didn't see reason to. He knew all he was doing was throwing himself a pity party for one, but what else could he do. _Throw on a brave face, and get on with your life. _Yes, Kurt could do that, but he remained immobile in bed. Didn't feel anything but the cold draft with swam through his window. He refused to shut it because it was then - and only then - could he feel something that wasn't numbness.

He hadn't cried yet. Four days in and he still hadn't allowed himself to cry.

Glancing at his bedside table that held the framed photograph of himself as prom queen smiling so brightly with that adoring look of love in his eyes as he shyly peaked at Blaine. Blaine stood there, arm wrapped around Kurt and with head thrown back in a whole hearted laughing gesture. It was only then did Kurt allow himself to cry. Let the realisation that Blaine and he were now over, even if they hadn't actually discussed it. The relationship was over long ago if Blaine felt the need to cheat. Not even the need, just the fact that he didn't discuss his feelings with Kurt or the fact that he felt like he couldn't.

He cried because Blaine would never hold him again. Cried because he still loved Blaine and it hurt to know that he broke his heart. Cried because Blaine was his first everything, and now all those memories have been tainted with the image of Blaine and some other nameless faceless guy. Blaine was his forever. He cried until the sunset later that evening because everything he thought of Blaine was now in the past tense. Blaine was no longer part of Kurt's life. The last remaining constant in his life, besides work, was now gone. First his mum when he was 8, then his dad when he was 18, and now Blaine at 20.

* * *

The next morning he didn't know what to do with himself. He felt as though his life in America was one big game of dissapointment throwing curve ball after curve ball. It was as if his life was destined to make him miserable. All he seemed to remember doing for the past 20 years of his life were crying, running away from bullies, avoiding big neanderthals, closing himself off from the world, and pining after guys that he would never be with. But that all changed when he met Blaine. He stopping running away, he opened himself up a bit more, he gradually started crying less until he stopped altogether. And he finally pinned after a guy that in reality he stood a chance with.

Looking in the mirror Kurt really saw himself for the first time. His eyes looked drained and empty. They were red and puffy, framed with dark rings. He skin looked dry and uncared for and his hair was greasy. He just was a breathing shell of himself, and all it took was 4 words to get him this way. Kurt never used to do this, never felt sorry for himself. He always picked himself up and brushed himself down, just to get pushed over harder and faster. _Look at yourself. You spent the last 4 days hiding away from the world; you came to New York to get away from all that Kurt. You did enough of that in high school. Face your problems; get closure so you can move on._

When his phone rang the next to him he didn't check the caller ID, but for the first time, he didn't ignore it either.

"Kurt thank Rowling you answer, I've been worried sick that you hurt yourself or done something silly. I'm extremely sorry Kurt, if you just let me ex-" Blaine quickly rushed out only to be interrupted by Kurt.

"Meet me at the little Starbucks off Times Square at 1" and just like that he hung up.

He decided to scan through his messages as he was pretty sure they were going to be fairly repetitive. He sent a mass message around telling everyone he was okay and would call everyone back later to explain his sudden disappearance; if you would even call it that. He felt as though he needed some space for some self searching so he deactivated his Facebook account and switched off his twitter notifications to his phone. He messaged his boss about his brief self pity party explaining himself in such a way that he didn't sound like a 14 year old girl after her crush just told her they're friends and only friends.

As Kurt was getting ready he decided to dress to impress. Show Blaine that after all his self brooding his was okay. That may be a bit of a lie, but in time, he will be. No matter what happened, Kurt will be okay. He wasn't going to dress in baggy clothes and dark colours that didn't do his smooth porcelain skin any justice. Deciding on his red skinny jeans, white doc martins, midnight blue button down shirt and grey-black stripped vest; topped off with his white scarf with black patterns on and a fancy black hat.

* * *

Walking into Starbucks Kurt almost moaned at the heavenly scent that filled his nostrils. He noticed Blaine was soon as he walked in, how could he not. However, Blaine didn't look that much like himself. He looked exactly how Kurt felt. But of course Kurt wasn't going to let Blaine get wind of that, so he sauntered over to the steadily growing line.

Making his way over to Blaine, coffee in hand, Kurt started to feel nervous and his hands began to sweat. He didn't know what to say, how to say it or even how to act around him now. Blaine was yet to notice Kurt enter the small cafe let alone notice he was a few feet away from him.

Clearing his throat awkwardly to gain any sense of self control he could muster, whilst placing his coffee carefully on the table – not too close to feel awkward, but not too far to seem rude – he noticed that Blaine still hadn't noticed him. Clearing his throat louder this time, he finally gained Blaine's attention.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours but were merely seconds, but who's counting. Long dragged out seconds – oh yeah, Kurt was. Blaine sat in what seemed to be a semi shocked state opening his mouth in attempt to say something, but then closing it as if thinking better of it. Kurt was the first one to talk, but was immediately cut short by Blaine's rambling, not that he was going to say much himself.

"Well... Hey-"

"Kurt, I'm- jeez I can't believe it, I don't know what to say... well I do know what to say, I just don't know how to say it all. Everything's just rushing around my head and I just want to spill it all out, but then I'd say something stupid or they just wouldn't come out right. I was soo scared when you didn't answer, and everyone else said they hadn't heard from you. I thought you got in an accident or something that I didn't know about. But gosh Kurt I'm soo- oh gosh, look at me, I'm rambling. Sorry." Blaine turned his face slightly in attempt to conceal the light pink tints that now coloured his cheeks.

"Can we just get all the awkwardness out of the way and I don't really know how to ask this without it being awkward but why? Why did you do it Blaine?"

If you were looking into Blaine's eyes as intently as Kurt was, you could see him as he searched for an answer. He searched for so long that they were now just staring at each other. It was as if he didn't have one which, if you were Kurt, was worse than having one - however lame it may be, at least it was still a reason. How could one throw away a relationship without as much as a reason? He wasn't even trying to excuse his actions which to Kurt said a lot about Blaine himself. He just wanted an honest answer as to why the love of his life would find comfort and love in the arms of another.

"I don't- I really don't know what to say. I'd tell you we were drunk and one thing just led to another and things just escalated, which did happen, but I know that's not the answer you're looking for. I just... I've been feeling so distant from you, not part of your life anymore. As soon as you got promoted it was as though you didn't have time for me anymore. And I know, I know it was going to be hard at for the first few weeks. But then weeks turned to months Kurt. Can you honestly tell me when the last time we spent an evening out together? When we last had a phone call that wasn't less than 2 minutes? Kurt? Do you know when the last time we had sex was? I know it's stupid, I know I can't blame you but gosh I was hurting and you didn't even realise. Do you know what that made me feel like? Makes me feel?"

Blaine's eyes were home to unshed tears by the end of this speech and he wasn't alone.

Kurt couldn't believe he had been this insensitive, selfish and oblivious. He had been such a bad boyfriend and he didn't even realise and here he was ready to give blame Blaine and give him an earful about what being a boyfriend entails when in retrospect he didn't really have the right to. If Kurt felt like shit before he walked in, he now felt like he'd been flushed down the toilet and left with all the other shits. Here he sat accusing Blaine of throwing their relationship away when he was as much to blame as Blaine.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. Words can't explain how sorry I am. I was just so caught up in my job and staying on Isabella's good side and making friends in my new department that I must have just completely zoned out of everything. Oh gaga I'm soo sorry. I wish I could tell you how sorry I am but Blaine that was my fault and the not noticing was a big fault on my behalf but what happened to communication? Why didn't you just tell me? Sit me down and tell me how you were feeling. I can't guess your every emotion every part of the day, there's going to be days when I forget or when I can't figure it out. That's what communication is for th-"

"How could I when you were hardly home and when you were your mind wasn't. You could be sitting next to me but it was as if I was invisible to you. If you weren't working you were planning work in advance or planning meetings or texting co-workers or even Rachel and Santanna. It was like I couldn't get through to you. Like I wasn't important enough any more"

"You could have if you tried and you and I both know that. I'm not going to question why you didn't because I understand. I get it Blaine, seriously I do. But what I don't understand is why you didn't talk to me, that's what i really can't get my head wrapped around and how you felt that your only solution was to get drunk and sleep around. That's not you. I don't want to get into an argument but I don't think us, as a couple, is going to work after this."

"Kurt don't be silly and jump to conclusions, just hear me-"

Kurt cut in before Blaine had the chance to persuade him. He was doing this. This needed to be done. As hard as it may be, it was for the best and not just for Kurt but for Blaine as well. Taking both Blaine's hands in his, he looked into Blaine's honey eyes and spoke in such a soft voice you wouldn't think they were breaking up.

"No Blaine... I understand where _I_ went wrong in the relationship, but it was still _you_ that cheated. Once upon a time Blaine you could have been absolutely wasted in a room full of gay guys propositioning you and you still would have said 'I have a boyfriend' or 'I'm taken' or 'thanks but no thanks' and the fact that you didn't means that a part of you wanted it. You may not have known it at the time or maybe even now, but you did. And that means that there's a part of you that I can't trust. I don't know if I can get over this Blaine. I love you and a part of me probably always will, but I just can't Blaine. I need some time and space to think. I don't know where this leaves us, but I know I still want to friends with you. Maybe not now, but when we have both had time to think and just sort ourselves out, because you were my best friend before you were my boyfriend and I'll be damned if I lost you Blaine."

Standing up and putting his scarf back on, one that he didn't remember loosening let alone taking off. He gave Blaine one last tug of the hand and started to speak as he slowly leaned in.

"Whatever you do when I leave this shop is down to you but please don't feel bad. Everything happens for a reason right, and maybe our reason is that we just weren't meant to be or maybe we were, maybe just not now." He was so close to him that their breaths gently ghosted over each other lips. Coffee scents lingered through noses and foreheads gently grazed. "But whatever happens between us Blaine I love you. But this is not goodbye Blaine... I will never say goodbye to you, I couldn't if I tried." They were so close now, so he leaned in and placed a soft chaste kiss upon Blaine's awaiting lips. He didn't linger or deepen it, but you could feel the passion and the love behind it. Standing up straight and making his way to the door he took one last glance over his shoulder and called out "think of it as 'see you later'" and with a barely there wave he was gone.

_See you later_. Yeah, Kurt liked the sound of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I should have planned this better, I'm currently revising for my exams that are to take place next week. I just wanted to leave this on a better note and I think this is. I probably won't update until just before Christmas or after boxing day. Sorry to leave you hanging, I promise I'll be better in the new years. Sorry for the massive story jump from last chapter to this chapter, I just really don't like filler chapters so I'm trying to avoid them as much as possible. ****Please review**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_"London?!"_

"Yes London, I feel like it's time for a change and what better place to do it than London?"

"Yes Kurt I get that you need change, honestly I do, but London Kurt... why not just get a haircut or, I don't know change your look or get a piercing; there is no reason for you to go to London, you'll be alone and it's-"

"I could go with him"

All heads in the Bushwick apartment turned so fast that none of them would have questioned it if they got whiplash and the 3 pairs of eyes eyed the cute blonde boy sitting in the single armchair as if he were an alien. Returning these piercing looks with his own questioning glances he spoke up once again.

"What? I do originally come from London, and I've been meaning to visit my family for a while. And I'm sure that I can show Kurt around and help him land on his feet or what not, and I'm pretty sure he will need a wingman, and what better one than a fellow gay Londoner"

"Oh no Adam that won't be necessary because Kurt is staying here, I know he's being a bit stubborn, but that's just Kurt. Once I've talked him round he'll see what a big mistake he's making-"

"Okay, guys, I am in the room and I don't need you talking about me as if I wasn't. I'm going to London and that's it. I've made a list of pros and cons and frankly I couldn't care less for the cons; however due to this handsome English gentleman I can happily cross one of them off, and probably more if I think about it"

"Well I think if Doctor Who over there is willing to look after my precious Lady Hummel and help him tap some serious British ass then I don't see what's the problem. And my Mexican lesbian third eye tells me that this will be good for him and even you hobbit aren't that selfish to stand in the way of porcelain and his life choices, however randomly gay and completely out of character they may be."

"Thanks Satan, that was uncharacteristically nice of you-"

"Well you've gots to get your gay on and your lady lips need as much loving as mine do, probably more since it seems you and house elf didn't do much elfin' around in your house"

Kurt carried on talking, ignoring Santana's outburst as much as he could, because seriously it had been a long time, so that particular comment really did strike a nerve. "- and Rachel as much as I love you and understand why you don't want me to go, but I'll be fine honestly I will."

* * *

Entering his work place Kurt felt weirdly nostalgic towards the place. Coffee in hand, resignation letter in the other Kurt found himself deep in thought of the idea that _he_, Kurt Hummel social outcast from Ohio, was resigning his post of Assisted Head of Spring Collection in _his dream job. What a funny game fate is having me play. _Upon nearing Isabella's office Kurt stopped at a certain poster hanging next to his old office door. It was one of Kurt's first clothing ideas that won them the 'Quickest Sold out Item: Summer Range'. Willing himself not to cry at all the firsts he would miss after his departure, he put on his brave face and placed his recently emptied coffee container in the bin.

Knocking softly on the large one way mirror door, he was summoned into his boss's office. Failing to silent his gasp from human ears Kurt's blush only made his surprise more evident.

There on the other side of the mahogany desk, sat Isabella sporting a new dark chestnut bob. "Gosh Kurt it's not _that_ bad... or is it?"

"No no no, it's not bad at all – actually it's surprisingly fitting and compliments your face in so many different way – it's just I wasn't expecting to see that first thing Monday morning"

"Of course you weren't, otherwise it would defeat the whole purpose of my new project _'element of shock'_ and what better way to do it than to do an un-expecting change-"

"Because you love your hair"

"-because I love my hair, if you let me finish" Isabella noticed the tinge of pink sport Kurt's features once again and decided that the teasing was enough. "So, tell me, why did one of my favourite employees, don't tell anyone that because if anyone asks I won't deny it and I seriously cannot deal with jealous co-workers; want to meet with me first thing in the morning."

Instead of actually saying he was resigning; something that he thought he would never do at a place like this, much less actually have the balls to go through with it, he thought it would be more to the point to just put the letter on the desk and let his boss figure it out himself. As the sense of realisation dominated her facial features, Kurt found himself feeling guilty. Not that he had any reason to, but the look on his boss's face begged to differ.

"Oh Kurt, just last week I couldn't get hold of you, then I got a surprising email from you claiming that you weren't dead, then for you to return to work the next day as if nothing happened and now this. I thought you were happy here, is it the money? I'm sure we can work up a new contract that insures you get a higher income-"

"It's not the money, trust me, the money is more than enough. It's just that... I don't know, I feel trapped here in a way. Not here as in here here, but here like New York here. This place used to be my dream, to escape the awful reality of my life, but now being here, I've fallen into that depressing pattern of myself that no-one wants to be in at 20. I just need change. A change in scenery, atmosphere, even a change in people. So I've decided to move to London indefinitely. So no, it's not a holiday to help me get myself sorted; I'm actually contemplating moving there for... I don't know how long."

"London?" Isabella laughed at the idea then went on to speak in a well rehearsed British accent "I never pegged you for a tea and crumpets kind of guy" laughing her accent off, she returned back to her official business tone "but when you do get there; I'm not sure if you still want to be working for this company or not but if you do we actually has a small business there. And honestly I'm not trying to sway your decision but if you decide you want it I know that they are currently looking to hire - _Oh it's a funny thing 'fate' isn't it?_ I'll be sure to reference you over to Penelope. "

"I have more than enough money saved to keep me going until I land on my feet. You don't have to do th-"

"Nonsense Kurt, do you want the job or not?" One look at Isabella and Kurt just knew that she knew he wouldn't refuse such an offer. Chuckling at their brief exchange of glances Kurt actually felt disheartened at the prospect of having a boss that wasn't Isabella. It must have been visible on his face as the next thing Isabella said was "and don't worry, she's less of a bitch than me when we're in our bitch modes; and I'm not just saying that. Plus I'm positive she'll love you, she actually made sideways comment a numerous amount of times about how having this _young prodigy of mine_ under her wings would be better for the company in the long run. Oh the nerve of that woman."

* * *

Later on in the week as Kurt was packing the atmosphere felt increasingly uncomfortable. It was as if everything in his apartment reminded him of Blaine and was mocking him for the fact that they were no longer in each other's lives. However, that was a thought that didn't sit right it Kurt. _A life without Blaine?_ That just didn't sound plausible in Kurt's mind.

It was only later on in the day, cleaning out his room Kurt came across his copy of Moulin Rouge. Kurt unconsciously sat down on his bed as his mind escaped to another world. A world where him and Blaine were singing and dancing to Come What May, a world where neither wanted to let go of the other. A world that Kurt shook himself clear of, wiped away the tears that had sneakily freed themselves from him eyes. Once upon a time that was his dream, and in a sense his reality. Once upon a time seemed like eons ago because now it was a world that Kurt no longer lived in and no longer aspired to live in. Then it hit him like an avalanche of snow. _I've finally let him go, __and I didn't even realise it_. Chuckling at the latter part of his realistion _. _And fuck if that didn't feel good to realise Kurt didn't know what did.

With that new frame of mind Kurt found himself texting Blaine arranging to meet for late lunch on Saturday.

Kurt's flight was for the following Wednesday, which left him the rest of rest of Thursday and 4 days to get his stuff bagged and boxed. Adam was leaving on Sunday to visit his family, then get a small apartment for them to make themselves home in. It took a lot of persuasion to leave Adam in charge of the house hunt, but after the subject that Adam's house actually looked decent and bargaining that Kurt picked all the furniture for the rooms the both of them would share, the decision was made. Adam would text Kurt the address Wednesday morning and Kurt would get a taxi there.

Saturday found Kurt seething at the fact that he had already boxed his Marc Jacobs red dress shirt, which happened to be the only shirt/top that went with his camouflage skinny jeans. After his brief, if you can call 45 minutes brief, fashion crisis he finally decided on navy blue skinny jeans, white dress shirt with small black polka dots that you wouldn't know were there unless you were playing close attention to detail, red cardigan that showed off his newly formed biceps. Taking a look in the full length mirror he laughed, a whole hearted laugh at the colours of his chosen attire. _I look like I'm going to Dalton, all I need is the navy blazer. _Putting on his white doc martins and getting his white messenger bag, Kurt left for the 15 minute walk to their chosen restaurant for late lunch.

Unlike last time, Kurt was the first one at the restaurant and took the liberty of saving a table for two and texting Blaine where to find him in the restaurant.

As Kurt was waiting he decided to kill time by playing angry birds. Not noticing the time, but 4 level ups later Blaine came rushing in almost tripping on a customer's chair, or maybe it was her bag not that Kurt cared, he was too busy laughing at Blaine's antics. _Always the same Blaine when he's late, running around like the world was ending_.

"Sorry I'm late Kurt, I was on time then I forgot my phone, so I had to go and get it so I missed the subway which I shouldn't have taken thinking back because it wasn't even that long of a walk, so I had to walk here and-" Blaine was stopped short with the sounds of Kurt's laughter.

"Blaine shut up and sit down" sheepishly sitting down, Kurt took the time to admire Blaine's clothing choice. He was wearing his teal green chinos with a mustard polo and suspenders, looking like the dapper gentleman he is. _Even after high school he stuck to his cutesy nerd look._ Blaine looked so nervous it was beyond him, "Blaine, it's just me. I get that things will be weird for us for sometime but there is no need to be nervous, honestly"

Kurt couldn't stop his heart beating faster, even if he wanted, at the smile that overtook Blaine's features. _It's going to take a while to get over him._

They sat and just caught up for over an hour talking about anything and everything, carefully avoiding the awkward topic of them, before the dreaded question came up. Not that he was really dreading it; just that he really didn't know how to answer that question. Now I say question, but really they were questions because this was Blaine he was speaking to.

"So how's work, got any new projects? And what do you think you'll be doing with yourself now?" the silence that slowly took over their table was accompanied by its good friend uncomfortable. After minutes of silence Kurt took the bite and just decided to tackle it head on.

"Well, actually I um... I quit my job"

"You did what? Kurt what the- why on earth would you do that, that was your dream job, what are you going to do for money now?"

"Oh don't worry I still work for -"

Laughing at the failed attempt of a joke Blaine put his hand on his heart "then why did you say you quit your job, jeez Kurt you nearly had me there" but the look on Kurt's face told him otherwise, so he decided it was best to listen to what Kurt had to say before it all went wrong. "Okay I'm sorry, carry on"

"As I was saying, I still work for vogue; at least I think, I'm not sure until I have my formal interview on Friday. I can tell by the look on your face that this doesn't make any sense but that was one of the reasons why I wanted to meet up. So, this is going to sound weird and out there and totally not me, but come Wednesday I will be living in London definitely and Isabella referenced me to a small business they have over there..."

_"London?"_

"Gaga, why does everybody say London like it's a bad place, frankly I think it's rather beautiful"

"It's not that it's a bad place, it's that- it's just so far away Kurt. Is this because of me? Are you moving because of me, because if you are then we can just not talk or something, just don't move away because of me"

"Blaine it's not your fault, honestly. I just need a change from everything. I've become boring Blaine, no-one wants to be boring before the age of 40 at least. And I'm 20. And I feel trapped in myself and in this boring pattern that has become my life. It's not necessarily the job; just this _was_ my dream Blaine. Make it to New York, go to NYADA, make it big – not that I achieved that one; but that's beside the point. I've _lived_ my dream and its time I found another one. I've always wanted to go to London, so why not make that one of my new dreams, and before you go all Rachel on me I'm going with Adam." Kurt didn't miss the scoff Blaine made and the look of disdain that crossed his features at the mention of Adams name, but he didn't let Blaine know that he noticed.

"Well actually he's going tomorrow to find us an apartment, don't want to be homeless, but that means I won't be alone in the big world of unknown. As Isabella has potentially fixed me up with a job that means I will have a steady income. But that wasn't the only reason I wanted to meet. I want to be friends Blaine. I _miss_ texting you, I _miss_ calling you, I just- I just _miss my best friend Blaine_. Look I know it will take a while for us to build up to it, so maybe me going to London isn't that bad, it will give us time to build up our friendship again. You know, like texting, calling, skyping all that stuff and maybe one day in the near future you can come out and visit"

"Yeah, I'd- I'd love that"

"Me too"


End file.
